Love Like Woe
by Storm63
Summary: <html><head></head>John CenaxOC: Kelly McNair is known around the world as the woman who could dance to anything. She meets a recently single John Cena at a party she was dragged to by Candice Michelle. They click instantly but will their conflicting schedules be an issue?</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a John Cena story that doesn't involve an aspiring WWE Diva. I got this idea from all those guest hosts that were hosting Raw. Hope you all enjoy.

_Kelly Holly McNair|26|Auburn hair|Green Eyes|Met John at an after party|Choreographer/danger & Singer|5'6"|5 brothers (Brandon, Aiden, Liam, Connor, Kellan)|100% Irish_

**Love Like Woe**

It isn't often I let my friends talk me into things but I felt bad so I caved in. My friend, Candice Michelle, talked me into going to an after party that the WWE was holding after one of it's events. I was in town on business and hadn't seen her in a while, so I agreed. Now that I think back to it, I'm glad I went to the party.

_Let's Go_

**(John's Point of View)**

"Randy, man, I still don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"John, you've recently become single and you need to mingle damnit. That's why I brought you here."

"I don't date co-workers, you moose." I went to leave but Randy cut me off, turned me towards the bar and started walking.

"Relax, John. It's not just co-workers that are here, man. I'm sure there is _some_ woman out there that peaks your interest." We leaned up against the bar and placed our order. Randy ordered a Captain and Coke while I ordered whiskey. "Whiskey, John?"

"Why do you think, Randy?"

"Don't be such a pessimistic Patty, John. Look at all the women in here." I glanced around me and faced the bar again, taking my whiskey in my hand and downing it quickly."That wasn't a look, jackass." He grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to turn around to check out the women.

"Rand, why are you so intent on getting me laid?"

"Because everyone here knows you need it. They can practically see it, man. All you need to do is find some smokin' hot woman, take her back to the hotel and have your way with her. No one can say no to you, man."

"That isn't the straightest thing you've said to me, Randy." He winked at me and I laughed for the first time tonight. I knew my best friend batted for both teams, I was just messing with him.

"I've told a thousand times, man. I'm game if you are." I bit my lip, trying to will myself not to just give in and say yes. For years now, Randy has been telling me that he was there if I needed to release any tension that I was having. I've always been on the fence about it because I didn't think that I rolled that way. I watched as Randy drank his Captain and Coke and surveyed the dance floor. "Found someone, John."

"What?"

"White dress, dancing next to Candice." I looked to see who Randy was talking about and my jaw dropped.

"Damn. Who the hell is she?"

"Dunno. Why don't you ask her, big guy?" He tried to shove me towards the dance floor but I planted my feet.

"No way, man. She's probably some new Diva that will sleep with anyone to get to the top."

"I dunno, John. She looks too damn good to sleep with just _anyone_. Just ask her, fool."

"What if I said yes to someone else?" Here it was, now or never.

"What do you mean? You're...willing, John?" I nodded and watched the smirk break out across Randy's face. "Come on, then." Randy pulled out some money from his wallet, placed it on the bar and grabbed my hand. I turned to look back at the mystery girl in white one last time before Randy dragged me out to the waiting limo. Randy threw me in and practically attacked me with kisses, somewhere in between telling the driver to step on it. The driver took off to the hotel and I couldn't keep Randy from devouring every inch of skin that was visible. My cell phone started to ring and Randy growled, a sound I admit sent chills down my spine. I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the number: Candice Michelle.

"Hello?"

"Hey, John. Where are you?"

"Heading back to the hotel. Something from dinner didn't sit right with me."

"Bummer. I wanted you to meet my friend, Kelly. She's been dying to meet you for a while now." In the background I heard someone say 'I have not! Don't lie to him.' and it brought a smile to my face.

"Maybe tomorrow night, Candy. I have a quick question."

"What's up?"

"Was she wearing white tonight?"

"Yes, after quite a bit of arguing on her part. I told her she should let me dress her more often."

I laughed again, but I had to stifle the moan that threatened to escape when Randy cupped the ever growing bulge in my pants. "Uh, I gotta go, Candy. I'll see your friend tomorrow night?"

"You'll need a ticket for tomorrow, John. She's performing. Hang on a second. He's invited? Well, damn, tell me that sooner will ya? You have yourself a ticket, John. Along with Randy so when you see him could you tell him?"

"Will do, Candice. I'll see you and your friend tomorrow night. What time?"

"Meet me outside the hotel at 7:30. See you, John."

"Later." I hung up my phone, only to be met with a very angry pair of blue eyes. "What?"

"Rude, much?" I didn't get to respond before Randy shoved his mouth onto mine and pinned me onto the leather seats of the limo. We came to the hotel and Randy dragged me out of the limo, through the lobby and into the elevator. Clearly, Randy wasn't wasting any time. He hit 3 on the panel in the elevator and stood there, tapping his foot impatiently. I couldn't keep my laugh inside, earning me a glare from Randy.

"Eager, much?"

"I've been waiting years, John. You tell me." The doors opened on the third floor and Randy dragged me all the way to his room, throwing me inside once he got the door open. "You will never forget tonight, John. I'll make sure of that." Randy threw me onto the bed and started to kiss me roughly.

**2 hours later**

I snuck out of Randy's hotel room, leaving a note explaining things before I left. I was walking down the hall when I saw Candice's friend, Kelly, walking down the hall with her luggage. She dropped a bag and said something in another language before stopping to pick it up. I beat her to it, picking up her bag and handing it to her.

"Thank you, John."

"No problem...Kelly."

"If you don't mind me saying, you look way better in person." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Thanks. Where are you headed? I thought Candice said you were doing something tomorrow night."

"I am. I just can't stand my roommate anymore so I'm off to the front desk to get my own room." She started to walk away before I could say anything to stop her.

"That won't do you any good. I talked to the receptionist earlier today and she said that they're all booked up." She stopped, cursed in a foreign language and sighed. "If you want, you could room with me. My roommate didn't show and there are two beds."

"Really?" I nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much." She let go of the handle on her bags and threw her arms around me in a big hug. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, overwhelmed with the feeling that this felt _right_. She pulled away and stood by her bags. "Lead the way, John." I smiled nervously and headed to the elevator, letting her in first before I hit the 2 on the panel.

"So, what exactly is happening tomorrow night?"

She smiled at me and I felt my heart rate quicken. "Where would the fun be if I told you?" Before I could say anything, the doors opened up and I had to lead the way to my room for Kelly. I slid the key into the lock and opened to door, ushering Kelly in and following her into the room.

"Feel free to choose your bed. I'm not picky. I'll be right back." I headed into the bathroom to calm down a bit because frankly, Kelly was hot and I didn't want to scare her. I took a deep breath, splashed some water on my face and opened the door. I was going to need more than a splash of water to get through tonight. Kelly had changed into what could be considered her pajamas: green short shorts and very tight, and very white, tank top. She looked back at me with a concerned look in her eyes.

"You alright, John? You look a little pale." She walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead, clearly checking to see if I was alright. That didn't help, obviously, because that meant that she was closer to me than before. I didn't want to scare her off by getting all riled up because she was dressed like she was. I felt my legs start to shake and that was definitely a bad sign; it meant I was about to pass out. Sure enough, I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I knew I was falling forward. Last thing I heard was Kelly calling my name. I woke up a little later to find my head in Kelly's lap and a washcloth on my head. She smiled softly at me and I could feel my pants start to stir again.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, not entirely sure why."

"Did I hit the floor?"

"No. I caught you before you fell."

"You caught me?" Kelly was much smaller than me; I was surprised when she said that she caught me.

"I have five brothers roughly your size, John. I'm used to it."

"Five brothers? Wow." She laughed and despite the chessiness, I could swear I heard an angel.

"You would know all about brothers, John." While I was staring up at Kelly, she began to (for lack of a better word) pet my head. It was more soothing than any massage I've ever gotten in my life. "You must like that, John."

"Hmm?"

"You must like what I'm doing. You keep sighing and you look really peaceful." I just nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment. "So who dragged you to the club? You didn't look like you wanted to be there."

"Not really. My friend, Randy, dragged me. His reason was that I was recently single and a guy like me shouldn't be."

"He's right." I looked up at Kelly and she just smiled at me. "What? Just from watching you on TV, I know that your friend Mr. Orton is right."

"How did you know it was Randy Orton?"

"Lucky guess." She gently placed her hand on my chest and I took the opportunity to examine it closer. Her nails were perfectly manicured, which didn't surprise me, and the fact that her hands were smooth and soft didn't surprise me either. "Having fun?" I nodded and hummed an answer, earning a laugh from Kelly. I never felt this at ease with any woman, even my recent ex-girlfriend. There was just something about Kelly that made me feel like I could be myself and not the man that everyone sees on TV.

"I have a question for you."

"Go for it."

"When I had come out of my friend's room, you dropped your bag and said something that wasn't in English." She laughed and to my surprise, laced her fingers in mine.

"That was me...swearing in Gaelic. Bad habit that I have yet to break." She looked down at our hands and just smiled. "You don't mind that I hold your hand, John?"

"Not at all. Do you?" She shook her head and I couldn't keep the cheesy smile off my face.

"That is one hell of a smile you have, John. You could light up a room with that." I felt my cheeks get hot with embarrassment; a woman has never said that to me before. "You never heard that before?" I shook my head and Kelly scoffed. "You've been talking to the wrong women, John." Clearly.

**-FIN-**

I hate to end it there, honestly. I just didn't want this first chapter to get unruly and run away from me. It's already twice as long as I usually write but personally, it was worth it. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon. : )**  
><strong>


	2. To The Gym With John

You're back for chapter two. Hooray! We're still in John's point of view, just to keep things clear. Hope you all enjoy.

_Recap: John and Randy were at a club, against John's wishes. He sees Candice's friend, Kelly, dancing but is too preoccupied with Randy to pay attention to her. John meets Kelly again as he was leaving Randy's room. Kelly ends up staying in John's room because her roommate was becoming obnoxious.  
><em>

**Love Like Woe**

It felt like Kelly and I were laying on the bed for hours but it had only been about thirty minutes.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going down tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Please?" I threw her my best puppy dog face but surprisingly resisted it.

"As irresistible as that face is, John, the answer is still no. I don't want to ruin the surprise." I watched Kelly look over at the clock, taking the opportunity to sit up and lean backwards against the headrest. She turned around and we were so close, we almost ended up kissing. "Whoa."

"Sorry about that." I moved over a little so we weren't as close, no matter how much I actually _did_ want to kiss her.

"It's alright, John." I smiled at Kelly and moved back to where I was. She smiled back at me and rest her head on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"That sigh says differently. What's up?"

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. I want everything to be perfect especially since..."

"Since what?"

"Since you're going to be there, John."

"Why are you worried? I sincerely doubt that you could screw anything up." I put my arm around her and brought her closer to me, hoping that I didn't seem too awkward or too forward with the polite gesture.

"You're a sweetheart, John, if you don't mind me saying that."

"I don't mind at all, Kelly."

"Well, I should get to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"You plan on leaving early?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Kelly only laughed, easing my mind a little but giving me a situation in my shorts.

"I work out in the morning, John. _Early_ morning."

"Oh. Mind if I join you?"

"If you can keep up, sure." She winked and headed towards her own bed. "Good night, John."

"Night, Kelly." I waited for Kelly to get into bed before shutting off the light in the room. I drifted off to sleep with a big smile on my face.

_Next Morning_

"John, wake up."

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "No." I don't care if I sounded like a teenager; I don't do waking up. When I felt someone pull the pillow off my head, I froze.

"Please, John?" Kelly's tone was making my morning wood even more difficult to deal with.

"Okay. Just give me a minute." I rolled out of bed and bolted to the bathroom, hoping that Kelly didn't see my predicament.

"No need to be embarrassed, John." I sighed and slouched up against the door. I looked down and sighed.

"See what you did?" After a few minutes, I finally willed my morning wood away but I knew it would come back if I was going to be doing anything _near_ Kelly. I brushed my teeth quickly and headed back into the bedroom. I looked up to see Kelly in what was _supposed _to be work out gear but my brain translated it as something completely different. She was wearing a dark grey skin tight tank top that showed off most of her stomach and very short red shorts.

"You almost ready, John?" I nodded and threw on my sneakers while Kelly grabbed something and put it on a clip on her shorts. "You should grab the card key so we don't get locked out."

"Good idea. Have you done this before?" Kelly laughed and turned to face me.

"A couple dozen times, yeah. Come on." I followed Kelly out the door and down to the gym. It was a good thing Kelly told me to grab the key card or we wouldn't have been working out in the gym. I watched as Kelly immediately started stretching, my eyes widening at how damn flexible she was.

"Wow." As soon as it came out of my mouth, I snapped my mouth shut and hoped Kelly hadn't heard me.

"I'll take that as a compliment, John." How on earth does she _always_ know what I'm thinking? "You should stretch if you plan on working out. We wouldn't want you getting a cramp." She stood up and proceeded to stretch her legs, bending her leg to the point where her heel almost touched her head. I couldn't keep my mouth from hanging open, earning a laugh from Kelly. "I take it you don't know many flexible women, John."

"None before you." She shook her head and finished stretching.

"So what do usually start with, John?"

"Me? Weights, usually."

"Let's get to it, then."

"You're going to lift weights with me?"

"No, I'm going to spot you. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure." We head over to the weight bench and I started to stack the weights on either side.

"Don't hurt yourself, now."

"This is what I usually bench."

"You _aren't_ trying to impress me?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you want me to?" She just laughed.

"You don't have to, John. I'm just used to guys trying way too hard to impress me." I just smiled and shook my head. "What's so funny?"

"Maybe there is a reason guys are bending over backwards for you." I sent her a wink and smiled as her jaw dropped. "What? You seem shocked." I smiled as Kelly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I strolled over to Kelly before I decided to start my lifting, and turned her head towards me. "Trust me when I tell you this, if I could bend over backwards for you I most definitely would."

**-FIN-**

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I apologize for the fizzly ending. Next one will be out soon. : )**  
><strong>


	3. Scene At The Gym

You're back for chapter three. Hooray! We're still in John's point of view, just to keep things clear. Hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OCs and idea. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners. Carry on.

_Recap: John and Kelly headed to the gym early in the morning. John is amazed at Kelly's flexibility and tells her that if **he** could bend over backwards for her, he definitely would.  
><em>

**Love Like Woe**

I stood there and smiled as Kelly was standing still, obviously stunned by my statement. "You still want to work out or did I shock you too much?" Kelly shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm good. I'll spot you?"

"Sounds good to me." I situated myself on the bench and started my set. Thirty minutes later, I finished up my set and decided to take a break. "You plan on working out?"

"I do mostly cardio. Think you can keep up?"

"Give me some recovery time and we'll see." Kelly nodded and led me over to the treadmills. Five minutes of recovering and I stepped onto the treadmill. "Ready?" Kelly smiled and nodded, turning on her treadmill and started to run. I lightly jogged seeing as I was kind of winded from my weight lifting. My slow pace enabled me to get a very good look at Kelly's run and it was damn near hypnotizing. The muscles in her legs were defined but not overtly, just enough to make her legs look amazing. I saw Kelly mouthing the words to something and I half smiled. "Hey, Kelly." She turned her head to look at me. "You singing something?" She just nodded and pointed to the ear bud in her other ear. "Oh. What are you listening to?" She looked down at her mp3 player and furrowed her brow.

"Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5. Know it?" I just nodded, trying desperately to ignore the massive shiver that went down my spine. That song was sexy and it immediately brought ideas of Kelly doing sexy things into my head, which did wonders on my shorts. I turned my attention back to my running, or whatever my equivalent was because I was definitely not running at this point. Kelly, however, was running right along at a fast speed. I think the treadmill was having trouble keeping up. I decided to get off the treadmill and grab a water. As I made my way back to Kelly, I saw some dude hitting on her hardcore and keeping his eyes everywhere but her face. Kelly caught him staring and attempted to direct his attention to her face but it failed. He put his hand on her arm, attempting to get her to follow him but she wasn't having any of it. I was about to step in when I noticed the dude wasn't backing down but what I saw made me soon realize Kelly didn't need my help. As the stranger tried to drag her off the treadmill, Kelly placed her hands on the bars and jumped to kick the guy in the stomach with both feet. It knocked him down but he quickly got back up and looked pissed. Kelly threw down her mp3 player, got off the treadmill and started to lay into the guy, throwing punches and kicks like she had been doing it all her life. He grabbed her by the waist, stopping her attack for a second but she swiftly countered with a low, hard kick to the groin and a seriously killer right hook to the face. Kelly stared the dude down while he was writhing in pain but she soon turned attention back to me. She grabbed her mp3 player and water, and made her way towards me. I was about to open my mouth but Kelly stopped me by putting her hand up. She grabbed my free hand and led me back to our room. Once inside, Kelly threw her stuff on the counter and flopped on the couch. "Sorry you had to see that, John." I couldn't contain my laughter anymore and I busted out laughing so hard I almost fell over. "What's so funny?"

"Don't be sorry, Kelly. You kicked his ass. His ego is gonna be hurting for a long time after that. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Where I grew up was not a nice place and I have five brothers; you do the math." I just nodded and sat down next to Kelly.

"You have some serious talent, Kelly. Maybe a job in the WWE would be right for you." Kelly laughed and put her head on my shoulder.

"That is doubtful, John, but I'll 'consider' it just for you. I'm going to shower, okay?" I nodded and watched Kelly walk away, mesmerized by her ass. "Stop staring at my ass, John." I cringed; damn, I was caught.

"I'll let you look at mine if you want." _What the hell? That's not creepy._

"Like I don't do that already." My head shot up and looked towards the direction where Kelly's voice came from, watching as her head popped out from behind the door. "I'm not kidding, either." My eyes widened as she smiled and finally headed into the bathroom. I just laughed and walked into the bedroom so I could change. I grabbed a towel that I had in my bag, stripped, and toweled myself off so I could put some clean clothes on. I changed into a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, matching a pair of black Nikes with the rest of my outfit. I sprayed some cologne on, the good smelling kind not the expensive stuff, and headed back into the living room. I turned the TV on and enjoyed some time watching a car show. I faintly heard the door open but it didn't distract me from the car show on TV. "Car show. Nice." I finally looked up to see Kelly and my jaw dropped slightly. Her hair was blow dried straight, apparently I was too engrossed in the car show to have heard the blow dryer, and it was the first time I had realized that her hair was a dark red color. No wonder she was fiesty; she was a redhead. I was surprised that I was more enamored by her hair color than her outfit because her outfit was enough to get me in trouble for staring...again. She had on a lace-up tank top under a cropped denim jacket along with a pair of denim shorts that were close to making Daisy Duke shorts look like pants. All of that was topped off with a pair of tan wedges that made her legs look like they went on for days. "Bathroom is yours, John."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. I was going to get some food then grab some stuff at the mall."

"May I join you?" Kelly smiled and I swallowed hard.

"I was just about to invite you to come along, actually." She walked back into the bedroom and I followed her, kind of like a puppy, but I instantly regretted it because she had bent over to get a purse out of her luggage. I tried my best **not** to stare but it was really hard to do, especially with the ass that Kelly had. I distracted myself by grabbing a watch out of my bag and by the time I had stood up, so had Kelly. "Need a few minutes?" I just nodded, afraid that my voice would say something stupid and embarrass me. "Okay. I'll be waiting." She walked back into the living room and I quickly stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I brushed my teeth and rinsed out my mouth with some mouthwash but I didn't leave the bathroom right away. I looked down and groaned. Great, I'm going to have some serious blue balls by the end of the day.

**-FIN-**

Phew, that was a long one. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon. : )**  
><strong>


	4. Shopping With Kelly

Welcome back for chapter four. We're still in John's point of view, just to keep things clear. Hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OCs and idea. All others mentioned belong to their respective owners. Carry on.  
><strong>PN:<strong> Singyourheartout, John will try really hard to have fewer boners but if he really wants to I can't stop him. ; )

_Recap: John and Kelly were at the gym when some guy tried to pick Kelly up. She let him have it, and it certainly impressed John. After Kelly showered, she invited John to go shopping with her.  
><em>**  
>Love Like Woe<strong>

Kelly and I left the hotel in her rental car, which was a nice looking Infiniti, and she headed towards the mall. The fact that she was driving a nice looking Infiniti had me wondering exactly did she does for a living. Asking her at this point seemed kind of rude to me so I would just have to deal with the burning question just a little while longer. She parked in the massive parking lot and we headed inside after she locked the car. I followed Kelly around the mall as she went from store to store, obviously looking for something but unable to find it. "Is there something you're looking for, Kelly?" She turned around and I almost ran into her if I wasn't paying attention.

"It's one of those 'I know it when I see it' type of things."

"Oh." I continued to follow Kelly until she walked into Victoria's Secret. "Whoa! I'll wait out here."

"Are you sure, John?" I nodded furiously. "Suit yourself. I shouldn't be long."

"I'll be here." While Kelly was in Victoria's Secret, I walked towards a t-shirt kiosk in front of the store and started to browse. I found three shirts I liked, paid for them and continued to wait for Kelly. Five minutes later, she came out with a pretty big bag in her hand. "Looks like you did some serious shopping." She smiled.

"Looks like you found something you liked too, John."

"It's been my experience that you you can never have too many t-shirts." Kelly laughed and motioned for me to follow her.

"Hungry, John?"

"Yeah, actually." Kelly flashed a smile at me and I swallowed hard.

"Great, I know a great place here in the food court." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the food court. It wasn't mobbed, which was weird, but I wasn't complaining. Kelly led me to this Mexican looking restaurant and turned to face me with a huge smile on her face. "Do you like Mexican food?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then you're going to love this place." She let go of my hand and practically jumped in line. I went to follow her but some dude cut me off. I rolled my eyes and stood behind the guy. I looked at his face and he wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was checking out Kelly's butt. I laughed and shook my head; at least I put effort into hiding it.

"Hey, buddy, make it less of a show will ya?" The guy turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Stop being jealous, man. Ten bucks says she's going home with me."

"Fat chance, man. She's way out of your league."

"Like she's in yours? Get real."

"Don't try it, man. You won't like what happens."

"Just watch me, man." I shook my head and watched as this guy tapped on Kelly's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, baby." Kelly looked back at the guy, rolled her eyes and grabbed her food. I laughed and waited for the guy to move so I could get my own food. He moved off to the side with a look of shock on his face. I grabbed my food and stopped in front of him.

"Told you, man." I walked past the guy laughing and joined Kelly at her table.

"Who the hell was that creep?"

"Someone who honestly thought he was in your league. I tried to tell him not to even try it but he didn't believe me." Kelly laughed and continued to eat her food, which looked a lot like loaded nachos. "Are those nachos, Kelly?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Mind if I try some? You can have some of mine, if you'd like." Kelly nodded and pushed her tray towards mine, offering her food to me. She grabbed my fork and took some of my burrito. "That's really good."

"This place doesn't disappoint, John."

"You've been here before?"

"Many times. I definitely travel a lot, almost as much as you." I furrowed my brow in confusion. What would she be doing, if she travels as much as I do?

"What do you do?"

"You'll find out tonight, John. Don't you worry." She winked at me and I swallowed hard, half choking on a piece of my burrito. "Are you alright, John?" I nodded, quickly grabbing my drink to try to ease the burrito down. Tonight was definitely not going to come fast enough, especially for me.

**-FIN-**

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Sorry about the wait. Next one will be out soon. : )**  
><strong>


End file.
